


I Apologize

by TheGeekyArtist



Series: Musical One Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Not A Happy Ending, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: "All these times I simply stepped asideI watched but never really listenedAs the whole world passed me byAll this time I watched from the outsideNever understood what was wrong or what was rightI apologize."I Apologize -Five Finger Death Punch





	I Apologize

_"Cursed child!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Bad luck charm!"_

Qrow made his way down the empty streets of Vale. His head was pounding, demanding a drink after being trapped in that hospital for months. He was making his way to The Crow Bar.

Qrow entered the familiar building. It wasn't one of Vale's more popular bars but that worked fine for Qrow. He certainly didn't want to be around anyone right now. Hell if he could get away with it he would skip the meeting with Oz. He sat on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"Give me something strong, doesn't matter what," Qrow told the bartender.

_"Qrow you would never hurt me."_

He tensed up at the memory. She had thought she could escape fate and he was stupid enough to let her try. His misfortune eventually got to her, just like it always did.

The bartender sat a cup full of amber liquid in front of him. Qrow drank it quickly, enjoying the burn of the alcohol. "Just keep that coming."

_"Where's Summer?" He yelled at the doctor. "Damn it answer me! Where is she?"_ _He knew the answer, she had died in his arms but he was_ _not about to admit that to himself._

Qrow eagerly drank the next glass, hoping that the alcohol would keep the memories at bay. The bartender gave him a look when Qrow shook the glass at him. However he refilled it without saying a word.

_Qrow made his way through the Emerald Forest, attempting to find Raven. What the hell kind of method for finding a partner was this?_ _The first person you made eye contact with was not an effective way of testing someone's skills._

_"Hello!"_

_Qrow looked behind him at the sound of a female voice. There was a small girl in a white cloak with silver eyes. She was smiling at Qrow like they were best friends._ _Qrow rolled his eyes, not only had he not found Raven but he got stuck with some tiny weakling._

_"I guess we're partners." She held out her hand. "My name is Summer Rose. What's yours?"_

_He turned away from her. "Qrow Branwen," he said walking away._

Qrow slammed the cup on the table. "Rough night?" The bartender asked while he poured Qrow's drink.

"Something like that," Qrow said with an emotionless chuckle.

_He noticed a piece of tile falling over Summer. He remembered being afraid that he wouldn't make_ _it in time. "Summer move!"_ _He yelled._

Qrow sat at the dingy bar for a while. He eventually pulled out his lien. "I think that's enough for one night," he said, slurring his words. He still did have to talk to Oz after all.

It was when he exited the bar and began making his way to Beacon he heard her one last time. A memory painful enough to effect Qrow worse then any amount of alcohol could.

_"I love you Qrow."_

Qrow leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered, though there was no one around who could hear him. The person he wanted to say it to was gone forever.

"I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for my friend Bane, from the RWBY RP discord. I have a lot of fun and have enjoyed the late night discussions we've had about RWBY.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
